


Angel

by mylovemydarlingmyrose



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylovemydarlingmyrose/pseuds/mylovemydarlingmyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a peaceful morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

It was a peaceful morning. You were laid in bed with your most dearest, his arms locked around your waist as he slept. You gaze to his unmoving figure and smile softly, wondering how lucky were you to have an angel in your arms.

Yes, your most dearest was an angel. His ivory wings having been plucked, feather by feather as he fell from heaven right before your eyes. In your opinion, that moment he tumbled into your life was the start of something brand new. 

His name was Yongguk. He explains that it means 'To make the country proud'. It's pretty fitting as you recall that he told you he was a soldier back when he was human. 

He laughs about it being his fate one day as he was sat with you at the breakfast table, nibbling on toast and sipping on orange juice. You laugh along with him before breaking into a bright smile, admirering the 'man' before you. 

He would follow you around your apartment like a little lost lovesick puppy, making you wonder if he had a sweetheart when he was human. 'You could say I did. I admired her in school, yet she never noticed me one bit. That was until I saved her during the war.' He looks into your eyes, his own twinkling like the stars. 

Then you remember. That faithful day 3 years ago, planes were raging from above the clouds. Bombs were dropping and exploding into millions of pieces. A large piece of shrapnel lodging itself into your stomach. Then a young soldier comes along, picking you up and swiftly takes you to hospital, only to come to his end as another bomb drops as soon as you go through the doors.

The realisation hits you as he captures your lips, kissing you softly before winding an arm around your waist. 

That soldier is your angel. Your dear guardian angel, really sent from above. 

Your dear angel is now your husband, no wings or strings attached.


End file.
